Arianna Gallo
"His obsession with J-- will end up killing us all!"- Arianna about Richard Arianna Felton '''(née '''Gallo)' '''is the wife of Richard Felton and the adoptive mother of Celeste. Arianna is one of the supporting characters in [[Remothered: Tormented Fathers|''Remothered: Tormented Fathers]] and one of the key characters who knows the truth of Celeste's disappearance. Biography Before being wed to Richard, Arianna was the daughter of the wealthy Gallo family and heiress to the RossoGallo company. In their adulthood, the two were introduced by their parents, the resulting relationship being an arranged marriage that neither Richard nor Arianna were content with, especially considering that both husband and wife did not love one another. At some point in their marriage, Arianna took over ownership of RossoGallo and continued operations of its vast farmlands and other corporate affairs. It should be noted that she used her maiden name in business dealings, likely because of the prestige and social pedigree her family name carried. Behind the scenes, Arianna, Richard and Albert Elias Wyman were covertly developing a new prototype drug, Phenoxyl 2.0. While it is unclear exactly as to the extent of Arianna's involvement in the clandestine project, documents found in-game indicate that at the very least she was more than aware of what was being done with corporate funds. RossoGallo incident When Phenoxyl 2.0 leaked and contaminated the company's products with toxic pollen, as well as severely affecting the red nuns of Cristo Morente and the children of the company's business partners, the Ashmanns, Arianna along with her husband and Wyman were indicted for criminal activity and RossoGallo came under intense scrutiny. Eventually, the farm was closed on October 2nd, 1971 by authorities, but before any further investigating could be done, the RossoGallo plantation, the Cristo Morente convent and a wing of the Ashmann palace all went up in flames due to someone pouring inflammable liquid into the irrigation system and the convent's piping. Eleven of the twelve nuns perished in the blaze, the sole survivor being the Ashmann's daughter as witnessed by Arianna herself. Disappearance of Celeste Prior to the scandal that forced RossoGallo's closure, Arianna and her husband adopted Celeste Felton when she was a toddler. The two finally had something to bond over and their relationship became stronger for it. However, after Celeste's disappearance in 1971, Richard and Arianna were divided, leaving their marriage in a state of ruin. After that, Arianna withdrew from public life and became a virtual recluse. Events of Tormented Fathers Some years later, when Rosemary Reed is let into the Feltons' manor, she questions Gloria about Arianna. Gloria mentions that she had met Mrs. Felton only a few times, noting that she was usually out or locked away in her room listening to the same song repeatedly. It is clear from her answers that Gloria has seen the turmoil that Celeste's disappearance caused, and the rift that it created between them. When Rosemary meets Dr. Richard Felton, she notes that he still receives his disability pensions due to Arianna being the beneficiary, since she takes care of her husband when Gloria is off. Richard later revealed that their marriage was more of a business deal than love until Celeste came along and brought them together, describing Celeste as " ...the only bond between my wife and I." Rosemary found a note on the Feltons' bed with a picture of the red nuns of Cristo Morente and a message written on the back, from Arianna. She wrote that on the day of the fire, she had seen that someone on the field had survived the blaze: the Ashmann's daughter. The nun later followed Celeste home which Richard saw as a "divine sign", but the Red Nun's ulterior motive was to seek revenge for suffering the horrible effects of the prototype no.2 of Phenoxyl, and for the deaths of her fellow sisters. Arianna also mentions the Ashmann's daughter somehow managed to have the full ability to control the moths, and convinced Richard to lock her in Celeste's room. She regrets that she didn't take action about the situation and stopped Richard and Albert when she had the chance. In her final moments before she forgets, she mentions "Cortisone can still blind them.. it can kill the-!" After Rosemary's investigation in Celeste's room, she finds a recorder hidden inside a drawer, filled with recordings of Celeste about the events that happened when she returned to the manor. It is discovered that Arianna had helped Celeste to run away back in 1971, during which time she slept in Celeste's room almost every night and began eating and speaking less. When Celeste returned, both she and Arianna were locked away and forbidden to leave the villa, with Richard even installing burglar bars over most of the mansion's windows. Eventually, Arianna began to stop eating or talking at all, slipping into a catatonic state. The recordings also revealed that both mother and daughter were being drugged by Phenoxyl and subjected to numerous mesmerism sessions by Gloria. In her final conversation with Celeste, she told her about an escape route through the attic, the only place still without bars on the windows. Not having the strength to escape, Arianna remained lying in Celeste's bed. After Celeste escaped she was sleeping in Celeste's bed and then Richard murdered her with the sickle mistaking her for Celeste. In any case, Arianna's body was carried back to her bedroom by Richard where she remained until Rosemary discovered her corpse. After Rosemary encounters Jennifer, the corpse disappears from the room, it is taken by Richard and he took somewhere to hide it. After Celeste's recording ends, Rosemary has a terrifying encounter with what appears to be Arianna's floating decomposing corpse. It is actually a hallucination created by the moths to mess with Rosemary's head. Rosemary manages to stop the attack by destroying the mirrors in the room, after which Arianna simply disappears. Personality Arianna was a silent and a serious woman. She had a normal relationship with her husband Richard. It was shown that she was a kind and good mother to her adopted daughter Celeste she loved her deeply and it brought her and Richard together. She spent most of her time with Celeste taking her outside on vacations. After finding the truth about Phenoxyl and the illness she regretted her actions and begin to fear for her life especially for Celeste. She also cut her ties with the Ashmann's family and blamed Wyman for everything, she begin to loss respect for him after she found out about his involvement in the Phenoxyl and his experiment. She was a strong willed and independent person she was able to stand up to Richard and to the Red Nun, she convinced Celeste to leave home this brought her into conflict with Richard. Arianna was clever to find The Red Nun's true intentions. She became a loner and stopped eating. She seems to loved her daughter and would always slept in her room. After Celeste returned home they both were locked in the bedroom she once again convinced Celeste to escape showing she will sacrifice everything to save her love-one even if it threatens her own life. Later her ghost guides Rosemary Reed to destroy the mirrors hinting that she was a friendly and nice person when she alive. It was known that she was terrified when the Red-nun came to her house. She made a promise with Celeste that they would meet each other On Top of the World. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tormented Fathers